The invention relates to a simulation system for representing actions of machining units of a machine tool, in particular actions in the machining of a workpiece, in accordance with a CNC machining program complex by means of at least one first visualization unit in the form of actions of virtual machining units of a virtual machine tool, comprising an action control, which has at least one first data processing unit, which establishes control commands for actions of the virtual machining units by a control program processing CNC blocks of the CNC machining program complex, and a visualization control, which has at least one second data processing unit, which represents actions of the virtual machining units on the first visualization unit by a visualization program on the basis of configuration data of a stored machine model and the control commands determined by the action control.
Such visualization systems are known from the prior art. With these, there is only the possibility of running a simulation of program parts of the CNC machining program complex or the entire CNC machining program complex.
Even operating such a simulation system is complicated and requires detailed knowledge of the simulation system, knowledge which persons usually working on machine tools with CNC machining program complexes do not have, but have to acquire through training measures.
An object of the invention is therefore to improve a simulation system of the generic type in such a way that it is easier to operate.